


爱与痛苦与工作现在都该安眠了

by ziwuweiqinxiang



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwuweiqinxiang/pseuds/ziwuweiqinxiang
Summary: CP：高瀚宇/季肖冰，斜线代表攻受。杀手AU，狗O私，请勿上升现实及真人，可以KY，但最好不要。本文讲述了一位需要帮助的“女士”遇见了一位好心的年轻人，然后他们就疯狂地做爱了。题目来自聂鲁达的《一百首爱的十四行诗》之81。





	爱与痛苦与工作现在都该安眠了

城郊的一栋外饰低调的别墅的宴会厅里，侍者们正在灯影交错之下有条不紊地准备餐食。

随着不同品牌的黑色系车辆们慢吞吞地停泊入户，客人们陆陆续续地抵达。有的挽着女伴，有的独自前来。

然而只身前来的女土少之又少，像现在出现的这位一样的，更是难得。

那是一个很高的女人，看上去差不多有一米八的样子——也许是个拍平面的小模特，毕竟那幅性冷淡的面孔，的确算得上是高级脸：金发鬈鬈，细眸寒光，鼻梁高挺，眉峰凌厉，眼妆描得冷漠而唇色又很浓烈。她的妆容和所有到场的女士们一样无瑕，看不出本来的年纪。

女人的黑色裙摆不算短，堪堪临地。看得出来身材应该是非常匀称的那种，健康而不单薄。手臂被罩纱笼住，线条不甚清明，但还是能透出原本的肤色应该偏浅，低胸的礼服甚至隐隐未遮些许粉色的边际。

不知道穿着多高的鞋跟，反正冷艳的女模特走得倒是潇洒。除了一根细链长款的黑色丝线 choker、一副白手套和价值不菲的腕表，周身再没有任何多余的饰物。

她一手拿着手包，另一只手时不时点点太阳穴，努力抑制着丝丝缕缕的强颜欢笑在举手投足间外泄，但偶尔会看向时钟的目光还是多多少少出卖了些许不耐。

合情合理出没在此地的男男女女，哪一个也算不得简单。既然她手里的邀请函是真，那么便就不会有人多言什么。何况渐渐的随着宾客齐临，她看上去也不再过分显眼。

女人像一只鹤似的，几乎不和人交谈，也不吃什么东西。虽然举着酒杯，但连抿一口设有过，只是翩翩在身旁边各路人士的虚与委蛇之间。偶尔有人和她搭话，也不过只能得到惜字如金和大方得体的应付。

她的声音不算清丽，然而还是染着几分柔软。可惜实在没有什么亲近可言，诚然会间或漫无目的地看向什么人，流转的眼神里全是媚态，但就是盖不住那份身在曹营的心思。

她向第一个人敬酒的时候，在背过身去的摄像死角里，加入了一点不为人知的秘密——女人就是这样，秘密使她们更美丽。

而当有人察觉到窗外有狙击红点瞄准的时候，她的裙摆刚好被一阵风吹起。绑在大腿上的枪套太紧了，把努力良久オ美黑成麦乳色的肌肉勒得发红，如果现在摸上去，那圈凹痕甚至有些发热。

电间跳得恰到好处，三声枪响重疊后却不止六个人倒下了。还没来得及统计伤亡人数，偏偏在紧急供电恢复之前，现场又暴起舞台效果一般的烟雾，更是乱作一团。

喊打喊杀的日子虽未走远，但这样的场景突至，比起火拼胜之不武得多。饶是训练有素的保镖，也要一一反应过来。

女人的站位巧妙，和因乱搅在一起的人群刚好有些距离。她看上去就要哭了，慌慌张张地向外跑着，和所有受到凉吓的女客人一样别无二致，甚至还在大口喘气，面色尤其难看。

保镖拦住她的时候，女人正在慌张地抖着自己的手包，话不成句地表达着要找到哮喘喷雾、出去透气的意思。

这理由太冠冤堂皇而不能拒绝，总不能再出什么人命的差错。保镖只好先让开半边身子，却又紧随身后，半是担心别墅之外的杀手，半是出于跟踪的考虑。

她踉跄地走到室外，看样子还没找到要找的东西，手包里的物品被七零八落地扫在地面上。保镖伸手要去帮忙捡拾的时候，突然有一个穿着体体面面的年轻人出现在了别墅门口，配着一脸看热闹的神色张望了几下，然后小跑几步进来搀扶住了女人，问她需不需要帮忙。

保镖正要呵斥突然出现的来人，却先被反诘为什么不帮助这位可怜的女士。保镖看着年轻人手脚麻利地帮女人收好东西，顺便递过去一个小小的喷瓶。

电是通了，但报不报警则有些令人为难。毕竟在场之人井不完全干净，死人的身份又太过微妙。

于是宾客们又吵了起来，全然不顾地上的尸身。扭打迹象将起，保镖们只能进到室内各自护主。

鱼龙混杂间，一个离席的女人很快就不那么引入注目了，消失也是情理之中。随之而来的汽车发动的声音虽然并不算小，但在此刻显得无关紧要。

躺在汽车后座上的“女人”手脚麻利地拆掉了腿上的枪套，恢复了本色的男声——其实也不过是小奶音，哼哼唧唧得好像细碎的羽毛搔在掌心，抗议声软绵绵，“我觉得我过敏了，要季哥哥亲亲才能好。”

开车的年轻人脑子里只顾翻滚着宅男的记忆笑着打趣，“那你下次可以套一双黑丝，emm，白丝也不错。”

“要穿你穿！”通过后视镜看得到男人没好气地白了他一眼，“还白丝呢，我看你根本就不喜欢我，你只喜欢大奶！”

司机还真的不要脸地点了点头，理不直气尤其壮，“对啊。”

高瀚宇气绝，从后座上翻坐起来，扯着寻找裙子的拉锁：“你怎么能这么不要脸。”

精巧设计的撤离路线上自然不会有什么车马，季肖冰得以放心地回头说上一句，“裙子先别脱，我忘了给你拿衣服——除非你想光着回去。”

男人在后座上瘪瘪嘴，既然不需要换衣服，就索性闭上眼睛开始养神，“到了叫我。”

去到安全屋的路程说长不长说短不短，出发前的妆面打理得太好，到了目的地，也还是一副原样。

所以尽管男人甫一进屋就把年轻人往沙发上凶狠地推去，但他媚眼如丝的样子看上去实在没什么威慑力，裙摆再威风堂堂，撑死算是个御姐。

季肖冰伸手把他的假发拿下来，剌手的寸头自他的掌心下溜过，“你这头发什么时候才能长出来？”

“又来了！”高瀚宇扯着他的上衣啃了一口，“你已经埋怨了两个月了！”

“对，我就喜欢长发大胸。”年轻人用脚虚虚地在他的小腹附近点了一下，下巴微微扬起，“姐姐，你先去洗个澡嘛。”

因为宴会厅里游弋过，长裙上不可避免地沾染着其他的男香，钻在季肖冰的鼻腔里，感觉着实讨厌，他本就不喜欢这些五花六道的滋味。

难说洁癖不可以在毁灭中反向获得脏污的快乐，但占有欲只会在他人的气味中被推至嫉妒的毁灭。季肖冰皱着眉头推他，“去呀。”

“我不去。”还套着裙子的高瀚宇委委屈屈地重复他刚才的台词，“你看这位可怜的女土，多么需要帮助!”

话虽这么说着，但其实早已经先一步捉住了別人的手，从裙子下面探了进去，“你看，真的很急。”

滚烫濡湿的硬物在丝质的女式三角内裤里蚁居到室息，焦急地等待被释。

季肖冰的指节摩擦在光滑的衣料上，那根连形状都不陌生的火热阴茎此刻贴紧他的手心，流出前液，甚至在逼仄的空间里跃跃欲动。

在他愣神的工夫，自己的裤子已经被扯掉了一半。男人把他钉死在身下，体格差的优势卡得他动弹不得。

落在臀瓣上的巴掌在低矮的安全屋房间里回荡，当然是为了戏谑而不是惩罚，因此格外暧昧不清。

“别……别打了。”身下的人挣动了一下，皮肤上泛起粉色不说，耳朵也红得滴血。

“怕什么？房间里有摄像头吗？”高瀚宇凑到他耳边想要逗他。 

即使喘得厉害，也不影响季肖冰像看待智障一样地回嘴自己的男朋友，他深吸一口气，稳了稳开口，“有。”

高瀚宇瞪大眼睛，整个人压在了季肖冰身上，遮盖住他的胴体，困惑地反问，“真有啊？那还能……”

“没有，”季肖冰对现在的姿势和男朋友的智商都有些许不满，生活不易地叹气，“做吧。”

裙装和室温保持一致，触感冰凉冰凉的。手感柔滑的布料掠过私处幼嫩的皮肤，体验还算友好，激起些许舒适的战栗，从尾椎传起。但用以装饰的褶皱部分，材料却挺括地刮着，刺痒非常。

不过这和男人的发茬蹭在胯下的时候又是不一样的触感，季肖冰走神地想要得到一个口交——即便他不那么喜欢高瀚宇的短发，也不那么喜欢被他硬硬的头发扎到大腿根发红。

爱情为技巧加分的温柔前戏现在成了一种折磨，似有似无的硝烟气味残存在指尖，给低于体温的润滑剂很好地加热，透明的水性液体从他的指尖滴落，悬停在穴口之外。

高瀚宇磨磨蹭蹭地三过家门，用手指揉弄了几下之后才开始探入，被湿热地咬住之后突然面色一凛，“是我误会季老师了。虽然时间紧任务重，但其实，自己都准备好了啊？”

季肖冰实在想要开口骂人，但高瀚宇却在他张嘴的时候，把刚刚戴过的女土手套团了进去。连带着用自己脖子上的细带，把小惩大诚地抓住他的手，拧在背后捆了起来。

他的呻吟被手套堵在口中，睫毛抖得厉害。只是挣脱这种装饰意义的舒服对于季肖冰来说，做起来再简单不过但没必要。

“季老师本来是想邀请我车震吗？”到底是怕人受伤，高瀚宇的手指进出着做扩张，他的裙子还在季肖冰身上贴着，被润滑剂打湿布料，潮湿而又难以挣脱，像淮南深冬的冷雾，“还是太想被人操了，‘女人’也可以？”

季肖冰纳闷他从哪里学的骚话，但不得不说宅男隐秘的性癖被拆穿，还是有点羞耻的快乐。

高瀚宇在他的身后窸窸窣窣地拆着铝箔包装揶揄，“我这是来报恩啦。”

说不出话的季肖冰只能安安静静地趴在沙发上，用移情的手法在心里暗骂着“操你大爷”。但不安静也没有办法，嗯嗯啊啊的声音传出去不太符合他的人设。作为杀手组织政教处主任一般的存在，季肖冰总归有一点高冷的包袱。

因为把人的手绑了起来加之以背后位的缘故，高瀚宇只能自己套上保险套。季肖冰的嘴是真的太小了，每次用舌头挽开保险套的时候总是一副被噎死的表情，眼泪横流。因此高瀚宇虽然喜欢看神仙落泪，但并不希望前戏还没开始，好戏就演完了。

薄薄的橡胶像是肠衣薄膜灌注肉肠似的箍在他的性器上，借着手指探路稍稍撑开入口，高瀚宇开始了故地重游。

嘴贱之外，下半身终究还是要思考一下。虽然每次都像一站到底，但还不是要慢慢突破。用力过猛要是被夹断了的话，就算全民医保能按比例报销，也划不进工伤的。

寻找敏感点如同刻舟求剑，高瀚宇找到的时候，季肖冰的哼声随之变调。他的双手也跟着解放，不再全部扶着季肖冰腰间，腾地出工夫转攻对方的前线，握住被冷落太久的前端抚弄起来，和着刚刚的润滑剂撸动。顺便把被唾液粘湿的手套揪出来丢在地上，白色布料上的犬齿牙印清晰极了。

裙摆在两人之间来回摩挲，总不如肌肤相贴真切。但高瀚宇并顾不上把自己的衣服扒掉，他只是拆开了那根 choker，把人钉在自己的阴茎上，带转过来摆成和自己面对面的模样。然后又开始像小奶狗一样撒娇，“哥哥哥哥，听说你和别人出任务的时候，被别的女人调戏了！”

接连碰到敏感点上的撞击让季肖冰正被他顶得渐入佳境，颈子如天鹅般舒展，对于水瓶座的脑回路，双眼盛满了欲望和困感，目光稍稍拉回来看他，“嗯?”

见自己的问题没有得到足够的重视，高瀚宇索性停了动作，还在季肖冰的性器上捏了ー下以示强调，“你还有别的女人!”

“没有。”高瀚宇下手不重，突然被打断的季肖冰只不过觉得内里酸涨。他极其不满地动了两下腰，但很快觉得太累，干脆就放弃了，任凭硕大的肉棒在他的身体中埋着，敌不动我也不动。

空气突然变得安静，倒是高瀚宇也不敢真的消极怠工，甚至高难度地进行了人体折叠，充分利用舞蹈训练的基底优势含住了季小冰吞吐一番。

看来真的是工作繁忙，喷出来的白色粘稠液体一看就禁欲很久，高瀚宇用舌尖卷住落在唇角的一滴，和口红一起咽了下去。

不应期对于中年男人来说是高潮余韵的消化和反刍，季肖冰呼吸急促，闭着眼睛享受着，身体还无意识地向高瀚宇蹭着。分出神来之后他便想去摸高瀚宇的胸肌，推着他的肩膀示意把身子支起来，可惜却只摸到了之前自己帮他粘的那对义乳贴片。

季肖冰十分烦躁地伸手把它们撕下来丢得老远，先前用染唇液点过的地方粉红依旧，即使被微微蹭得有些晕开，还能像花朵似的明艳，呈现出介于海棠与榴花之间的动人心弦。

于是他凑过去舔了舔，粉粉的小舌尖确实火热地上下刮动了两个来回。但等把唾液涂过皮肤，又只剩下冰冰凉凉的空气接触。

“姐姐，”季肖冰用痴汉的眼神仰着脸看他，伸手抓了两把后说道，“好粉啊。”

高瀚宇打了个激灵，掰过来他的脑袋和自己接吻，口红印记歪在猫唇边上，处在双重顶峰临界点的两个人目光相对，欲念至极便只剩纯粹。

山呼海啸，天旋地转。

润滑剂、淫水和精液混在一处，被肉棒搅弄得一塌糊涂。撞击交合中，两个人连接的地方不停打出细碎的泡沫，

“哥哥你怎么水这么多啊，”高瀚宇又凑过去亲他，看来这个坎儿和他们的初吻一样过不去了。

所以季肖冰应对起来也经验丰富，“我饿的。”

喂饱大爷的大业任重道远的高瀚宇射完一次之后就从他的身体里退了出来，刚刚经历了许多摩擦的穴口殷红，依依不舍般翕动，并不能即时完全闭拢。

季肖冰软塌塌地滑在沙发上，结结实实地挨了一下钝痛，伸手示意高瀚宇拉他起来去洗澡。

然而季肖冰刚被拽起来，就反手把高瀚宇推到了椅子上，温声软语地让他闭上眼睛，“哎，乖。”

高瀚宇当然不指望有什么 surprise，他今天不过生日。但也没想到脸上猛地被泼硫酸一样，劈头盖脸地糊了几掬卸收水。接着又被一块湿湿的纤维物覆盖——如果不是因为动手的人是季肖冰，高瀚宇简直怀疑自己在被逼供。

什么人给别人卸收会像贴加官似的呢?

可高瀚宇到底是没张嘴，只等着季肖冰打扫卫生一般在他的脸上舞弄——谢天谢地，他们家的卫生不是季肖冰负责。

任凭季肖冰在他脸上整饬一番，估摸着没了后续，高瀚宇才睁开眼睛。

“你接的兼职?卖卸妆水?”高瀚宇歪着头，“都不知道送你几包化妆棉的吗?”

“其实还有洗面奶。”季肖冰正蹲在他旁边，但井不是为了给他口交。只是就着手里的卸妆水，在他的胸前点点画画，还原他乳头本来的颜色，“那个等一会儿我们洗澡的时候试试。”


End file.
